


The Shield of Bahamut

by The_Myth_Rider



Series: Overwatch Canon X OC Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Dramatic, F/F, Femslash, Intense, OCWatch Week, Omnic Crisis, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: A ficlet for Day Six of OCWatch 2017, Safety — Theme A: Protect
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Overwatch Canon X OC Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619902





	The Shield of Bahamut

Nikolai stepped into the the pod, and her eyes closed as the machines around her whirred to life. Segments of metal plates quickly formed around her, the draconic suit built by the famous Mizushima family coming into focus as it came together. The brunette opened her eyes and could see her reflection in the glass panel before her…

…and watched as her face disappeared, the fearsome visage of Kalahan taking its place.

* * *

_Do you realize…_

_…that you have the most beautiful face?_

* * *

Nikolai was flying through the air at near dangerous speeds; the blasters on the palms of her claws and the soles of her armored boots firing at max capacity since she launched into the air. It was a risk, going so hard and fast for as long as she had been—if she wasn’t careful, Nikolai would risk overloading her suit before she’d even reached her destination.

But then said destination came into view, and _Kalahan_ cut off power to her blasters, releasing her grand wings from the shoulder blades of her suit, and gliding down at breakneck speed to her target.

* * *

_Do you realize…_

_…we’re floating in space?_

* * *

As _Kalahan_ approached the ground, a desolate battlefield greeted her. Flames, wreckage, casualties—they lay everywhere, and running past them all were innocents fleeing the carnage. The sound of medical sirens registered in her suit’s heightened audio receptors, and _Kalahan_ banked towards them; firing a controlled burst from her foot blasters for speed, and her claw ones for added control of the turn.

In a matter of moments, she saw her—amidst a small camp where several medical personnel were tending to the wounded, a bright, yellow light caught _Kalahan’s_ eye. Zeroing in the light, she saw _Mercy_ —she saw Angela.

Her fiancée… 

_Meu anjo…_

* * *

_Do you realize…_

_…that happiness makes you cry?_

* * *

When _Kalahan_ landed in the middle of the camp, the crowd around her panicked and scurried away. Perhaps because they were in the middle of a war zone whilst against Omnics, and her suit bore little to no resemblance to humanity. She didn’t care, though; just because she didn’t want innocents to die meant that they necessarily mattered to her. Only one thing mattered, and that person was running up to her.

Angela ran up, in her full Valkyrie suit, and leaped to embrace Nikolai. She opened her arms and caught her _anjo_ , holding her close and as gently as she could in full armor. Though _Kalahan_ kept the facemask in place, she did retract one “claw” so she could run a gloved hand through Angela’s hair.

“I’m here, _meu anjo_ …I’m here…”

Angela nodded, and held back a sob as she hugged her fiancée closer.

“I know, _mein drachen_ … _dankeschön_ …”

* * *

_Do you realize…_

_…that everyone you know…_

* * *

A loud, and _very close_ explosion interrupted the moment, sending every civilian in the medical camp crying and screaming. Both _Kalahan_ and _Mercy_ pulled back just enough to look up, and watch as an enormous Omnic war machine _walked straight through a building_. The structure collapsed like it was made of sand, and the beast of a machine turned…

…and looked right at them all.

* * *

_…someday…_

* * *

Several flying objects buzzed around the monstrosity, and both women quickly recognized them as _Pharah_ and her team. They were trying to distract the war machine, pull its attention away from the vulnerable innocents and draw it back into the true battle. But they were as flies to its attention, and enormous red “eyes” focusing dangerously on the camp.

An enormous gun raised off of its back, turning around and settling on its “shoulder” as it aimed at them.

“ _GET OUT OF THERE.”_ Came the desperate, fear-ridden order from Pharah over their communications.

Nikolai looked to Angela, and she back at her.

They both nodded.

* * *

_…will die…_

* * *

_Mercy_ yelled at all of the civilians and medical personnel to gather as close to her as possible. The crowd wasted no time to obey, clinging desperately to the glimmer of hope it provided. This was Angela Ziegler, one of the greatest doctors in recent history—if she thought there was a way they could survive, they would jump at the chance, whether or not they actually survived.

Just as everyone gathered together, the gun of the beastly Omnic was glowing bright, thrumming so deeply and loudly the windows of the surrounding buildings instantly shattered.

 _Kalahan_ merely faced the machine, staring at it while she stood resolutely, shoulders back and arms crossed almost powerfully across her chest.

Every seam on her suit glowed a bright cyan blue.

* * *

_Do you realize, that everyone you know…someday…will die…_

* * *

The Omnic fired, and everyone screamed. Their death was quite literally flying right at them…bigger, brighter, and louder than they ever feared it could be. The horrid red beam crackled and thrummed with power as it soared viciously through the air.

 _Kalahan_ continued to stare, _Mercy_ standing just behind her and trying her best not to cry herself. If this failed, they were all doomed…even if they had run as soon as the building fell, they wouldn’t have made it. They had a chance this way, true…but only a chance.

Moments stood between the camp and the full force of the blast.

 _Kalahan_ threw her arms to her sides and _roared_ —the mighty and bestial sound almost drowning out that of the blast itself. She spun around, pushing Angela down to her knees and kneeling beside her. The dragon-knight slammed her fists together just above her head, the blue energy seeping out of her suit all but flooding out now as she held her arms out at L’s parallel to her helm. A force shield made of pure light and energy, shining a brilliant cyan, spread out faster than one could blink.

The Omnic’s blast struck the shield, and every single being—human or omnic—taking shelter behind _Kalahan’s_ shield watch in a mixture of fear and awe as it crashed against the shield of light.

The shield with a dragon’s face forming in its center, glaring and roaring in defiance back at the Omnic War Machine.

Angela stared at the show as well, before glancing back at her fiancée and throwing her arms around her shoulders. Though Nikolai could not move, lest she risk deactivating the shield before the blast ended, she moved her head just enough to lightly nuzzle Angela in return.

 _Kalahan’s_ shield…

… _the shield of Bahamut…_


End file.
